


Gasoline and Matches

by fearlessandbold



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Backstory, Busted, Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Headcanon, Secret Relationship, Singing, Team Dynamics, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessandbold/pseuds/fearlessandbold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have their own secret that happens once a year. But this year they get busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline and Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheerUpLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/gifts), [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> I have this story all planned out already and instead of waiting however long it takes for me to write it as one long fic I'm going to updated it as I go so. Also this is my first Avenger fic and my first attempt into writing again after many years. Its unbetaed and I'm not 100% sure on formatting so please bear with me.
> 
> This is dedicated to the two amazing authors linked up top. They inspired again so here you go.
> 
> Title and Story Inspired by  
> Gasoline And Matches  
> Buddy & Julie Miller

The sound of a locker slamming knocked Clint out of the daze he was lost in. It had been another hard mission for S.H.E.I.L.D. When had it become a normal day at work for him to fight bad guys from space hell bent on taking over his world? Shaking to clear his head Clint started to peel off his uniform.

“I think that this calls for a celebration what do you think?” Tony asked as he sauntered into the locker room with Steve following behind. “Aye! A celebration for our victory. Let me get Jane and then we must find drinks!” Thor roared as he bustled out to find his lady love.

“I’m not sure I wanna go” Bruce sighed as he sat down tiredly. “Nonsense, your going to come and if its a problem you can sit in the corner with Cap and sip ginger ale. Sound like a plan?” Tony interrupted any excuse Bruce could come up with. 

“Clint how about you?” Steve inquired as he leaned against the lockers ignoring how Tony was going on in the background about some restaurant that he was going to take them to as he could get the owner to close up for them. 

“ I already have plans” Clint stated as he closed his locker and started to put his boots on. “What do you mean you have plans, you cant have plans you are supposed to come with us” Tony drawled as he noticed no one was listening to him anymore. 

“Well I do and I’m not coming. Sorry Steve but this is something that's been planned for a while now so I'll take a rain check. Have fun guys” Clint said as he started to walk out of the locker room. 

“Hey what about Natasha, where is she? She's always up for drinking!” Tony shouted down the hallway to a retreating Clint. Clint turned and continued to walk backwards offering up a “Busy, think she mentioned a meeting with the big shots” and with a shrug he rounded the corner and was gone.


End file.
